


陷阱 | The Pit

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼的门徒
Genre: Bernard Shaw, Burt Lancaster, F/F, Kirk Douglas, M/M, movie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 作为一名牧师的夫人，朱迪发现自己对浪子理查德和其堂妹的反感是名不副实的，她还发现自己丈夫已经被理查德吸引。As the wife of the pastor, Judy found her dislike of the blasphemer Richard and his cousin Essie untrue, and she also found that her husband had been attracted by Richard.
Relationships: Anthony Anderson/Richard Dudgeon, Judith/Essie, 安东尼·安德森/理查德·达金, 茱蒂丝(朱迪)/艾茜
Kudos: 1





	陷阱 | The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，以及我的趣味——女一女二在一起，男一男二在一起

牧师安德森察觉到了镇上的一些骚动。

——关于Springtown进驻的红帽子英军们，还关于倒霉的达金们。他们是本镇最大的一族，然而近来没人看到达金老太太颤巍巍出来买蜡烛了。牧师还从店主人那儿了解到了更多——因为达金先生不久前拖着病躯离家，然而昨天Springtown传来了达金先生被捕的消息。达金太太独自守着火炉，整晚地坐着。四十年间，她已经对达金先生的生命和担当彻底失去了希望，可又没有立即做出决断。如同不能再产奶的老奶牛，她所悲哀的是自己会得到什么样的归宿。很简单——是财产的问题。

牧师没有继续问下去，他知道假如在隔壁酒店里坐上一个下午，像哈金斯律师一样，他会得到更多见闻，比如达金太太如何被她的男人剥削了嫁妆，比如英国人给本地的奶油加收了多少税，但对于一个牧师，知道这么多就够了。

然而作为镇上不多的Alpha之一，他还是察觉到了一种异样。

他来到镇上的时候，这个望族已经逐渐老去，而且愈发荒唐。和她的男人不同，达金太太是一个能干的不苟言笑的女人，她的次子是一个有些痴呆的年轻人。这中间少了一个人，是达金家本应主持大局的长子，也是达金太太不能触碰的疙瘩——他从青年时起就离了家，寻欢作乐去也。是了，他就是理查德。理查德•达金，他近来曾经见过他，他以探望母亲为由归家，把她气了半死。具体情节如何并不清楚，都是别人口中来的。

安德森出生的地方离此地并不远，青年时他在学校与教堂中度过，来到此镇是由一位老牧师推荐。他自认为除了擅长借用神的影子来宽慰人以外，并无特别。他身材高大，双腿修长，能毫不费力地移动教堂的讲坛和神像，平日里笑容可掬，就算在生活上也愿为人们排除万难，是远近仰仗的牧师，令人喜欢的Alpha。老太太们不时暗示他要找个配偶了，他在去年遇见了朱迪，她是个可爱年轻的Beta，像个孩子似的聆听他的布道，成为他最热情的信徒。他们结婚了，买下了镇中心街上一直空着的古老的宅子，搬了进去。

这一下，牧师摆脱了老太太们的催婚，最多是听听朱迪絮叨些家常。牧师认为自己将如此度过一生。纤弱的朱迪，需要他的保护，他也需要朱迪的扶持；镇上的人们需要有人维护他们的信仰，他将宣讲下去，替每一个新生儿祝福，给每一个死者以墓葬，直到他老到干不动为止。

但说起理查德，他认为理查德假如回来，这个镇子应当接纳他。这不仅是牧师的处事准则让他如此，更是因为第一印象。那一次理查德回来看母亲，他们在镇上的杂货店中偶遇。

理查德是镇上不多的Omega之一。事实上，安德森就只见过他一个，他看上去跟牧师的年龄相近。他正持一把小刀，将一只苹果掂在手帕上，讲究地切成几大瓣，正吃着，一面朝他笑着打招呼。

他也回应，两厢十分和平，牧师并不觉得他如自称的那样，是“魔鬼的门徒”，并相信他内心也并不坏。

他是去了买灯油，朱迪正闹失眠所以他多问了一句有没有安神的香油，倚在柜边的理查德突然将一个小罐子从架子上拿下来放在他面前，“松香。”他说，安德森果然闻见一股浓郁的气息。他拿了起来看着，却察觉到理查德的目光，再看向他时，他诡秘地朝他眨了眨眼。

安德森立即发觉，这种味道并不是罐子中盛的，而是理查德本身的信息素。他把松香拿回家，朱迪似乎感兴趣，但只是说太淡了，又扑到他身上闻了闻，说他身上松香更浓。“喜欢吗？”他问，接着后知后觉，是理查德的味道到了自己身上，这是A和O之间自然的相吸。他说道：“是理查德。”

“谁？”朱迪问道。

“理查德•达金。”

朱迪警惕地说：“你遇见他了？他是个恶人，他不应该回来，我都听哈金斯夫人说了，他一回来，就会有坏事发生。”

“但他并不是那么坏。”

朱迪睁大眼睛看着他，“托尼，你总是把别人想得太好，——”看见安德森的眼神温柔起来，她又低下头，“好吧，我就知道你总是这样。”

安德森抚摸着她的背和她一起坐下，把这个话题跳了过去，松香也一直放在了橱柜里，他觉得朱迪可能会用到。

今日的骚动让安德森想起昔日的记忆，不知理查德身在何处。哈金斯律师已经去邻镇的军营里看望达金先生，牧师隐隐替老达金感到担忧，他被蛮不讲理地以谋反罪收捕，听说会被处死。军队到了哪里，动乱就在哪里，尽管他们的镇子一向只有和顺的居民，默默承受他们的宗主国逐步加高的税率。镇子的和平也许很快会被打破。

安德森家的宅子熄了灯，Springtown的钟声响起，传遍了潮湿的夜气笼罩的每一条街道、每一片草场和每一座森林。就在这一刻，理查德的马蹄踏入了镇子的地界。

早上，牧师正在布道，达金家的次子急急忙忙跑进来，说英军宣判了父亲的死刑。安德森立即跟他赶马过去，然而老达金已经在刑架上晃晃悠悠了，他还要在那儿示众好几天。牧师看着尸体发呆时，柏格英将军正好从营中驾出，扬长而去，连同跟在后面的随从的马蹄，弄得泥点四溅。

牧师还是回来了，他感到痛苦而无力，英军以莫须有罪名杀死了他的镇民，但他连尸体都没法带回来。Alpha的头脑中冲撞着血流，使他没法安静地坐着，他想要去找哈金斯律师商量办法，也正是律师见证了达金先生在狱中立下遗嘱。但他决定先去照顾达金夫人，去陪同她听遗嘱被念出，只要这绝望的老妇不排斥上门的帮助。

次日傍晚，牧师在教堂中巡了一圈，正准备回到房子中去，突然听见隐约的笑声。他闻见松香的同时就知道是谁来了，这些天的紧张好像找到了一个出口，使他直直朝他辨认出的方向走过去，想要把这个似乎一直置身事外的人捉出。他走到门外，越过树丛，在重重枝条的拦阻下有些迷茫，一时失去了气味的方向。当他看到一匹黑马打着响鼻，被拴在碑上，他心里一动。再往前看去，石板上多了一块布和下面的人的平躺形状，露出的双脚更证实了牧师的判断——是一具尸体。

“允许我介绍一下自己。”

他转过身，“理查德•达金。”

理查德戏剧性地扬起眉毛，“我以为你不记得我了。”

沉默充斥了几秒，牧师注意到理查德穿着一袭灰扑扑但有些讲究暗纹的大衣，衬衣的口子一直开到胸口，几滴汗水滚落在皮肤上面。头顶的枝条里响起沙沙的风声，影子在他身上起伏。

理查德的喉结动了一下，安德森正好开口：“很抱歉，我没能为你的父亲做些什么。”

“现在你可以了，”理查德绕过篱笆，走到他父亲身边，一屁股坐在那双脚旁边余下的空位上。“我把他给你带了回来。我在那里看见了你，你还拿着枪。记得牧师的本分吧，你可别越线了。”

安德森明白他指的是绞刑架下面，但他真的没有发觉理查德也在场。

“我可怜的爸爸，说他是造反的简直是抬举了他。不过这样地死去，好歹得到了个名声。”

圣母在上，理查德刚刚说的话足以冒犯所有现行的教章，但安德森发现他没法对他生气。“如果你不关心你的爸爸，你为什么要冒着危险把他带回来？”

“没人去做，我就会去做。这种事要理由有何用？”

理查德极其擅长在语言上反客为主，强词夺理。安德森意识到这是他的武器之一，也明白了达金夫人的长子如此闹心的原因之一。

“如果你被抓到，他们也会吊死你的。”

理查德开口，似乎想要反驳，但终于摇摇头，笑了起来。安德森看着他那带笑的双眼，听着低沉的笑声，虽然不明白他的意思，但也忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“进来吧，不知道你愿不愿意和我们一起吃饭。”

“不了。”理查德笑了一会儿，停了下来，“牧师恐怕会一面吃饭一面传道。”他将铲子抛到牧师面前，面露凶相，“埋了他吧，牧师，我知道你始终是个爱好和平的人，你还是远离这一切为好。”

牧师感觉自己心跳加快了，但他还是平稳地回答：“你父亲会按照基督徒的最好名分下葬的，达金先生。”

理查德本来已经走到牧师身后的马儿那里，拿起了绕在石碑上的缰绳，听闻此言，他的脚步声又回来了。他一下跳到了牧师面前，牧师看着他，他们离得很近。

“实在不知道怎么感谢你，但是你还是别想叫我皈依你的基督，牧师。我永远不会听你们这些人的话的。”

言罢，他几乎是恶作剧地吻上牧师的唇，一面揪住了他的后领。牧师感觉到嘴角被不轻不重地吮了一下，像品尝一片果肉一般。他抬起脸来得意地看着牧师，眼中放着奇异的光彩。

安德森感觉从下腹开始，身上热了起来，但他停在原地，看着理查德，他猜测意外的吻之后也许有更重要的话。

看着牧师湿润的唇，理查德觉得胸中某个地方被打开，仿佛有风出入一般，让他不自觉想要抱紧对方，再来一吻。但对方像只锚一般牢牢站在原地，只是看着他。微妙的心理落差让理查德决定在走之前再报复一下，他跃上石板，摸摸上边的魔鬼浮雕，又看向牧师。

“可惜，你尝上去就像最好的面包，你一定是个好牧师。我虽然也是在这样虔敬的家里长大，却从未从他们那儿得到安宁。”他说着，看着牧师稍微转过头。“我是魔鬼麾下的人。”

牧师终于转过半个身子来，看到他惊讶的神情，理查德得意地笑了。

“我知道他天生就是我的主人，我的朋友，我的长官。”他对着牧师说，“但是世人都怕他，不愿信他的好处。我悄悄地向他祷告，他安慰了我，让我撑过了我不幸的童年。我就把我的灵魂献给了他，做他永世的代表，做他最忠实的门徒。”

牧师看他眉飞色舞着，自我陶醉地挥动手臂，好像要在教堂脚下开始为非作歹，感到无可奈何。

“所以是什么让你来到了我这里？”他问。

“是我的职责，牧师。”他说，“战争来临前，可怜的人们会需要魔鬼来安慰的。”他拿下缰绳，笑着跨上了马背，“我的职责就是快快活活地敲响丧钟。你看啊，我记得我对魔鬼的誓言，这誓言总能让我找回自己。”他压低了眼睛看了牧师一会儿，抹了抹嘴唇，然后一声吆喝，架着马飞越了树篱，在草场上跑远了。

牧师终于叫来人帮忙，把老达金放到一间空房子里，然后收拾收拾院子，向起居室走去。他感到夜晚的凉意，才明白自己身上的热度慢慢降了下来，那热量一部分是搬运尸体带来的，一部分是理查德带来的。

理查德吻他的时候，也许只想让他感觉到被冒犯，但恰好相反，那种感觉很好，他明白Alpha和Omega应当结合的观念为何如此牢不可破了。他喜欢理查德的吻，他的笑声还有味道。他自己摇了摇头，不明白为何镇上的人如此反感他。他不像是魔鬼的门徒，他想，至多比较尖锐和爱讽刺罢了，可惜，这样的人是完全可以施以缓手的。

他看到朱迪跑出来，说她在窗户那儿看见理查德骑马跑过草地。

“是的，理查德刚刚来了。”

“是吗，他来干什么？”朱迪警觉地问，不自觉地收紧了她的衣服。

“他带来了——他父亲的尸体。”牧师走到衣帽架边，一面解下领结，一面想到理查德的那个吻。他知道朱迪要是知道会嫉妒，于是不再想他，继续说，“他去Springtown把他父亲抢了回来。”

朱迪低低地惊叹了一声。“为什么？我以为他对他父亲毫不关心。”

“也许只有上帝知道吧。”他说，有些疲倦了，他把外套挂起来，解下靴子，朱迪帮他拿来一条湿毛巾。他吻了吻她，跟在她后面走向桌子。朱迪已经烧起了火，煮好了茶。牧师忽然想到，假如战争打响，就算他不参与，也没法为他和朱迪找到适合代替牧师津贴的收入来源——然后他就听到了军号的声音远远响起，显得格外不祥。

朱迪急忙走到窗边去看，他来到朱迪身后安慰着她。晚饭后他就把他买的那两把火枪拿出来检查了一番，然后他想到了哈金斯律师正在自家农场里把小伙子们集结起来，心里有了一些底。

理查德进门时每个人都闻到了他的气味。这是人们自从听说镇上唯二之一的Omega回来了的时候就一直在恐惧的事情。不过没人替我们的牧师担忧——事实上不需要谁替他操心，只要他想要，自身的气味就可以做到微不易查，人们都快忘了他是个A了。也没人替同为A的律师担忧，因为人们还有自己要操心的一堆事情。律师买了整一桶用药草喂出来的奶牛的奶，希望一杯就能起到抑制作用。不过当理查德进门的一瞬间他知道了，这个O还未显示出性征的孩提时就足以让狗都绕道走，而现在，更没人愿意招惹他，律师也因为有幸见证过他小时的劣迹而能平平地直视他，这至少比面对南边那一带的热情似火的O要好多了。

比起绝望地皱起鼻子的达金夫人（像在说“我怎么生下这么个气味罐子”），朱迪才是真正如临大敌的人。这是她喜欢的气味，说实话，她有很多年没能再闻到了，可是作为牧师的体面伴侣，她只能保持贤淑模样，让自己看上去丝毫不受影响。

她不动声色地嗅着屋内的气味，几乎感到一种罪恶的快乐，她厌恶自己这种感觉，也害怕这种感觉。她之所以对达金家那个庶出的女孩儿没有好气，同样是为了掩饰她的恐惧。

她偶尔去Springtown集市上，顺道替哈金斯太太的房子收租，会看见那个女孩，那时他爸爸还没死，可她也没有好过到哪儿去，她寄住在镇上某个地方，因为无论是生父还是生母都没来找过她。

就是那一次，她见到女孩坐在理查德的马上，理查德似乎要带她去什么地方，两人高高兴兴交谈。那是她第一次见理查德，马过时，留下一丝幽幽的香气浮动着，转瞬即逝，朱迪不觉回过头看着他们。然而她很快就知道，那男人就是理查德，是女孩的堂兄，于是连带着对那记忆也反感起来。今天一大早，在达金家的医嘱宣布仪式开始之前，她来到达金家帮忙布置，看到不久前失了父亲的女孩正坐在角落，像个脚边的猫狗似的，不发一响，忍不住开始教训她，让她来搬东西，并为了上回看见她和理查德在一起而数落她的不检点，差点让她哭出来。幸而达金夫人没听见，否则女孩可能更不好过。

女孩依然坐在墙角，此时的她显得安静，穿上达金夫人给她临时找出的裙子，显得不那么脏兮兮的了。她的目光腼腆而无害，被晒黑的皮肤有着细腻光泽，发丝蓬乱的颈项周围若有若无的香气，都能被朱迪闻到，也让她莫名地抗拒。所以她显得有些心神不宁。

怕什么来什么，当理查德提到她，牧师还为其指点出她的方位时，朱迪眼睁睁地看着那个恶魔笑吟吟朝自己走来。这跟他丈夫某些晚上的神情几乎有些相像。她想要神帮助自己逃离这个小镇，把她消受不起的A和O们都抛在身后。

也许是祈祷起了作用，她丈夫替她挡住理查德进一步的嘲弄，理查德终于转过身去找他的下一个捉弄对象了。

律师能分辨出屋内的气味，它们来自两个O——一个正在他可怜的亲戚们中间逡巡，轮番挑衅，另一个则坐在角落里，默默地看着她的堂哥和她的叔伯们剑拔弩张。达金家族能成为大姓是有原因的，因为族谱里时不时就会蹦出一个O，有时竟能当上继承人，然后此O会把所有用得上的人都吸引到身边——达金的复兴。

艾茜的目光追随着理查德，带着一种好奇和仰慕。被生父不明不白地带来世间，这就绝非幸运了。可怜的姑娘，也许她只能求理查德收留自己了，他们共享着一种被人们害怕的气质，或者说气味。

密切留意着理查德的，并非只有女子。律师感觉到身边的安德森比他夫人还要敏锐，无论是对理查德的言语还是气味。理查德带着他的信息素向着全屋子(也是全镇)仅有的两个A的方位走来。他一屁股坐在他们面前的桌子上，拿起酒瓶，事态有点不受控制。律师自知是时候抵抗了，可安德森比他的反应更快。带火药味的露水气息无声地蔓延，压过了进犯者的松香味。理查德顺势远离了桌子，玩笑话也克制了一些。远处的艾茜似乎没受影响，也许是牧师控制了分寸。

朱迪也许不知道发生了什么，她只感觉到丈夫令人心安的气场萦绕，理查德终于远离让她松了一口气。而安德森依然是似笑非笑的模样，坐得笔直。律师瞥了一眼遗嘱，继续读下去。他能感觉到，当宣告出遗产中最大的一块给了理查德时，空气中微妙的变化。四个人的信息素像四朵云一般飘动着，和先前并无不同。不过一种更明显的调子浮现了，那感觉就像在湖边的松林里放了几枪后会闻到的味道。律师以他的生活经历判断，牧师和理查德绝对不是第一次见面，否则他们的信息素不会像现在一样充分地交融。

律师看着达金夫人头也不回地离席，像往常一样好整以暇地整理好遗嘱，摆好墨水瓶，也准备离开去吃些点心了。他有种预感，达金家族的未来在这一刻注定了，不过不大像是要完蛋的样子。一个O，继承了老爸几乎全部的财产，一个A，远近闻名的好好牧师——他们的孩子会很健康可爱的。等等……这都什么跟什么啊，罪过罪过！

“这里从今以后就是魔鬼住的房子！”拿到了房产继承权利的理查德丝毫不掩饰他的开心，他在亲戚们惊恐的眼神中揽住艾茜，“在我的房子里，不会再有孩子哭泣了！”

“我从此为起义军提供住宿，我的房子就是用来解放大家的据点！我是不受庇护的了，你们也逃不开谋反的罪名！”他又蹦到吃点心的亲戚们中间，把太太们吓得尖叫出声，“你们和我那爸爸一样，都是反民！我们全家都是！”

“不是，不是！”几位亲戚绝望地否认，鉴于他们地声音盖不过理查德的，所以他们一个接一个地夺门而出，四散奔逃。

牧师本来好好儿地和朱迪在向外走，亲戚们都走了，牧师没有再留的必要，何况朱迪面色很不好，偏偏理查德还来招惹他，追到他身边，“牧师，你可要当心，我觉得英国佬下一个要抓的就是你。”

“胡说。”朱迪叫道。

“毕竟我爸爸在Springtown那儿的时候，他的名姓足以让他成为好教材，无论他做没做什么坏事。”理查德耸耸肩，绕到牧师身后，“你呢，牧师，你是这镇上最有名的人物了。你说呢？”

牧师没回头，不动声色地留意着理查德。“我会考虑的，理查德。你也要留意自己的安全。”

“是吗？”理查德笑着问，“再会，牧师。”

朱迪黄昏的时候赶回家，刚好把炉子生起来，外面的雨瓢泼而下，她担心丈夫还在外面，他去了哈金斯律师的家里，但本应回来了。朱迪洗完澡，当把水倒出时，她闻到了一丝松香味。

她停下动作，慢慢蹲下来，想到了达金家的那个女孩。当理查德揽住她的肩膀，放肆地笑着，说他继承的这所房子从此将变成魔鬼的本营，她冲上前要把女孩拉回来。女孩看上去不知所措，但也绝对不是在害怕。朱迪还是退缩了，当理查德用幽幽的眼神看着她，她意识到对方是遍历过四周的浪子，是深不可测的人，永远不可能为她所掌握，而艾茜也将要学习着他，步他的后尘。这使她放下了手，随即被理查德嘲弄般的眼神几乎气出眼泪。

“我要把那女孩带出这房子。”她已经跟丈夫走到外边了，突然想起什么似的对他说。“朱迪，没关系的，艾茜会好好的。”她丈夫却没有很支持她，只是拉过马，准备就此打道回府。

她特别想找到艾茜，将她教训一顿，然后把她带回去，——然后呢？借由牧师的名义，用他们的房子给她好一点的去处。可是艾茜看向理查德时，她眼中的感激和依赖刺痛了她，她不明白为什么小女孩们总是对亵渎神圣的男子那么迷恋。她知道自己少女时也曾是如此，所以她在成年后还是听从心里的另一种声音，在婚姻上自重而审慎。她选择了牧师，因为牧师既正派，又可以给她有力的保护和安全感。可是为什么那女孩看不出她是为她好呢？

她穿好衣服，把家里又收拾了一番，为牧师回来而准备了另一套衣服。然后她坐到窗前。天已经完全黑了下来。

“你是位好女士，我真替你遗憾。”理查德的声音似乎又在耳边响起。她气得从椅子上站了起来，来回地走着，就像是满怀着脾气但没处发的孩子。看着茫茫的夜色，她突然感到孤单，冒出了一点眼泪。

泪眼朦胧的她似乎错过了什么，街上传来小小骚动，她丈夫已经驶过街道，到了房子下面看不见的地方了。她急忙走向门口。

安德森一身雨水地回来了，而且轻轻推开了她想要帮忙除下外套的胳膊，“我自己来吧，先别碰我，我可是全身湿透了呢。”他将大衣和帽子依次取下，放在炉边，朱迪见状，边走到桌子旁倒了一杯茶。安德森便把口袋里一张湿了一角的纸放在门边的柜子上。

“那是什么？”

“今天中午，士兵来了，在Websterbrige每家每户的门上都贴了一张告示，”安德森拿起来挥舞了一下，“他们没在我们教堂门口贴，我是向他要的……这告示是说，英军要来我们这儿了。”

朱迪慢慢倒着茶没说话。

安德森只穿着衬衣，擦干了手上的雨水，然后朝她张开双臂：“来吧。”她上前去抱住了他。钟声在此时一下一下地敲响，窗口那儿有鸟儿的翅膀飞掠的声音。

“你看，我刚好回到家，而且钟一般都走得快一点。假如我们住在港口，这样的钟可是对赶着搭船的人非常有益。”

她笑了，吸了吸鼻子，而他也没说什么，拍了拍她的背。

“托尼，”她想起什么似的，退后几步，“你觉得可能要打仗吗？”

“不一定。”他马上回答说，但后半句沉吟了半天，“只能做好准备。”

“镇子里看上去也不大安全了。”朱迪走到窗边去看了看，这时军号声准时地响起，她似乎习惯了一些，没有再被吓到。

“朱迪，”安德森笑着过来，“你害怕危险吗？如果怕的话，它就会无处不在。我们房子今晚着火的危险也是存在的，但我们会好好地睡着，一点也不担心。”

“看起来你真是成竹在胸呢。”

安德森收起笑容，拉着她坐到桌边。“其实刚刚，我是去找理查德了。”

“为什么？”她惊问。

“我去他家，可是他不在，只有艾茜——小姑娘看着气色挺好，理查德肯定不会让她被冷落的。”安德森看了看朱迪，而朱迪只是转过头，似有不悦，“所以我只能先给他留了个信，让他有空到我们家里来，我再跟他说。”

“你怎么能让他上我们家呢？”朱迪不觉大声起来，“什么事情那么重要？他是个恶棍，他羞辱过你，羞辱过我，连他的妈妈也不放在眼里。”

“但是，听我说，理查德是身在危险中呢。他的爸爸在Springtown被抓了，吊死了，现在英军们要到Websterbrige来，他们的下一个反面教材一定是理查德。”

“可是理查德说——”

“唉！理查德说什么你就信什么吗？他说这个是来吓人的。他相信我会是下一个，但是面对不幸，人往往不相信自己会是被选中的那个。”

朱迪慢慢地垂下眼，安德森拿过茶壶给她倒了一杯，她拿起来，细细的水汽绕过她的鼻尖。

“托尼，我应该恨一个亵渎神圣的人吗？”

“这是没问题的。”牧师笑着说，“恨也好，爱也罢，就是千万别对一个人爱理不理，这才是最残忍的呢。”他一口喝下杯中余下的热茶，继续说，“恨和爱之间，也没有什么不可逾越的。你看我们一些结了婚的朋友，他们动不动吃醋，互相说坏话，互相控制猜忌，就跟奴隶主和奴隶没什么区别。相反，一些互为敌手的人，他们对彼此却是充满欣赏和爱护，从不骚扰和陷害，他们敌人的关系比起一些爱人来说，要好得多哪。”

桌子旁一阵微妙的沉默，牧师似乎想到了别的什么，一时没说话，朱迪看着他，想要抓住她刚刚电闪一般的思绪，没能成功。她只好转而去想他刚刚的话。

“我恨理查德，我觉得我是为了他的家族着想，为——为了那个孩子着想。”她说，突然再也说不下去，她想道艾茜也许爱着理查德，而她什么也改变不了。“他会抛弃那个孩子的！”她突然愤怒地出声，安德森惊讶地望向她，她捂住脸。

“等他来了，我们可以跟他商量那个孩子的事，如果你真的想为她做什么。”安德森温和地说，抚摸着她的手背。

理查德裹紧披风，防止雨水见缝插针地从领口流进来，一面骂着人，一面瑀瑀向着镇中心大街的方向走去。空中传来的钟声让他愣了愣，但脚下步履不停。

他的黑马有些病了，他把他留在了家里，自个儿赶往牧师家。他知道牧师大概有他认为要紧的事情要跟他说，要是时间充裕，可能还会给他来一场批评教育。

没关系，他觉得有牧师在的地方，都会有一种舒适的气味——就像潮湿的泥土，或者阳光照在干净的水面。在碧波荡漾的湖区，他每一晚坐船时，都在这种氛围里让睡意爬上心头。保不准一会儿在牧师家里，他也会一面听着一面睡着。还有那充满肉感的嘴唇。理查德想要重温一次，夺走他的气息，他喜欢的气息在那一吻发生的时候萦绕在他的鼻腔，奇妙的电流在脑中噼啪作响。他知道他喜欢牧师，假如他们早一点相遇，牧师没有爱上过什么人，他会尽力地使牧师爱上自己，他对自己的吸引力还是有信心，所以在南边那些镇子里他才吃得开，混过了那么长的日子。但他不再想流浪了，就算打零工，他也想找到一个他真正喜爱的地方，待得长久一点。

安德森却不好对付，今早他跳到他面前的桌上时，对方徒然凌厉的气场差点把他吓出汗来，不过怪好玩的。他把快要变为调情的玩笑话及时刹住，转向他那些无趣的亲戚们。他从前以为做牧师的都是老头儿。但魔鬼都解释不了，为何他镇上来了一个如此漂亮的牧师。风度优雅，牙齿洁白，走到阳光下时，头发软软地飘着，人就像一朵高杆的棉花。比起这些，他还对牧师隐藏的另一面更感兴趣，今早他闻到的硝烟味就印证了这种存在。这个身体颀长健壮的Alpha，假如是个戴麻布手套的，他的农场绝对是远远近近的O们芳心的园地，可惜他是高高在上的牧师，而且已经有了美丽的Beta配偶。但总要有人来提醒一下他这段错位的婚姻不是吗？镇子里的老太太都看得明白，就算是神职人员，一个Alpha也值得一个Omega。这个想法令他深处的欲望蠢蠢欲动。

在外边游荡时，他佩着一个护身符，这是曾经的吉普赛情人送给他的，能够隐藏住他的气味。一回到镇子他就把这个摘了下来。不过这当儿他找不到了，也许是留在了家里。他知道和牧师同处一室，牧师可以不为所动，但他可能做不到。

来到了牧师的家，他敲响了门，然后隐隐感到有人在门后靠近。

危险。他这么想着，但反而更加兴奋，当他走进牧师的起居室，其中的温暖气息卷夹着牧师的味道，不过被好好安顿在洁净的布料和灯油气息之中，显示着朱迪打理家庭的能力。女主人满怀敌意看着自己，假如在白天，他会觉得很可爱，忍不住逗弄几下，但站在牧师家门边，理查德意识到了自己只是客人，是没有主动权的。他露出一个无聊的笑容，忍住心中落寞，随意地走到桌子边倚着。

牧师过来为他脱下外套，他感觉到牧师把气味隐藏得很好，好奇于牧师是否是为了他的到来而如此的。他又带着歉意想道，自己没有这样的能力，何况刚才被雨水淋了一路，气味似乎更加明显，他自己都感觉出透心的冰凉在这间屋子里很不和谐，仿佛一只野兽跑进人类的屋子里一样。他不熟悉这样温馨的地方，他家的房子家具老旧，四处霉斑，在外经常待的旅馆或是帐篷，也绝无这样洁净高雅的布置。他突然感到向往，虽然他也许永不会住在这样的地方，他也知道自己不会安分地待在天堂，但想一想还是不错的。他安静地坐下来，任由陌生的情感把他卷入。

牧师的问候把握得刚刚好，他就跟自己那件外套一样，被小心放在了椅背上，逐渐烤干了水分，变得温暖起来。可是他管不住凉薄惯了的嘴，他悲哀地意识到这是他青年以来的毛病，自从坚定了家里无人理解他的脾气这一判断以后，他就骑上父亲的马远离了这一切。

不过牧师容忍了他，而且做得看上去很愉快，好像他不是在讽刺，而是在赞美。抛开一些爱护的修辞，其他一切都自然不过了，如果可以，他真想留在此刻。可这里不属于他。

“达金先生，我想给你提个醒，你现在很危险。”

他歪歪头，笑道，“这是什么话？”

“想想你的父亲——斯文顿少校的绞刑架。”牧师认真地说，“你应该避一下风头。”

“你才是身在危险中的人，牧师。”理查德靠在椅背上，“你觉得是吊死一个牧师能吓住人，还是吊死一个恶棍可以？”

“好的，“牧师笑着，”就算我也有危险，但我有责任在身，我没法离开呀。你比我自由多了，为什么不离开一阵子呢？”

“你觉得我的命很重要吗，牧师？”

牧师愣了愣。他突然不知如何应对，因为看着理查德的微笑，突然开始痛恨这个人，他为什么总是在没心没肺地试探？先是拿恶魔来吓他，又是吻他，现在似乎还想掂量一下他是否在意他。这只是一个问题罢了，他对自己说，可是他看见理查德目光微妙的一闪，然后笑得更灿烂了，突然感到害怕，这是牧师从未有过的感受。

“我觉得很重要，达金先生。哪怕是属于魔鬼的命，也是值得去救的。”

“你真的是个好牧师。”理查德点点头，牧师便拿起茶壶，“喝一点热茶吧，预防感冒。”

无言了许久，理查德突然站起来说：“感谢款待，牧师，但我还是不在这儿吃晚饭了。”

“为什么？”牧师微笑着看他。

“因为艾茜还在家里等着我。”理查德看向朱迪，带着些许炫耀意味，“还有……”

朱迪想要说什么，牧师轻轻用目光阻止了她，又看向理查德。

“我想把你当做我的敌人，在我看来，你很合适。所以，我也不便久留。”理查德说。

“好的，我很愿意你做我的敌人。”牧师认真地回答，带着一丝笑意。

这回是理查德不知该说什么，但他慢慢地坐下了，没有看安德森。

“朱迪，你看，”牧师转向身旁，“达金先生很会称赞人。我不是跟你说吗，有的敌人……”

看见朱迪的眼神，他换了一个说法，“啊，我是说，有了一个敌人就跟有了一个朋友很像，不是什么坏事。”

假如理查德就这么结束探望，一切都很正常。

牧师接到达金夫人病重的消息离开时，理查德好好儿地留在了原地，一方面是朱迪的请求，另一方面他也应当留下来等待牧师，至少展示一下自己不是那么冷血的逆子。至此他的内心平静，气味也收了起来，只有一点点松香和火药混合的味道留在炉子边他和牧师放在一起的衣服上。

然而传来了砸门声，惊得他跳了起来。

士兵们破门而入时，他几乎一瞬间意识到发生了什么。

“安德森先生？安东尼•安德森先生，请跟我们走一趟。”

他什么也没说，只是点头走上前。假如要他在自己和牧师之间的生死作出选择，他只能这么做。因为他逃跑，牧师就必死无疑。何况，他在被带走的路上想了明白，假如不是牧师，而是其他什么人要死，他的一死可以代替之，他也许也不会逃走——为的是某种固执的信仰吧？

他作出一副自然的样子，到炉边取下牧师的衣服穿上。牧师衣服很厚重，而且留着本人的味道，也许能稍作掩护。这味道让他稳定了心神，而且打起精神来扮演一个牧师，还跟朱迪交待了他的计划，从她那儿骗得了一个吻。

朱迪找到了安德森，她濒临崩溃，几乎是哭着讲完了事情经过。她的丈夫立即说要去救理查德。“你不能去，你不明白吗，理查德是为了你才被带走的，他们把理查德当成了你！”朱迪说。

安德森诧异地转过身，那目光让朱迪感觉空气都凝固了。她觉得安德森大概终于抓住了她并未表达清楚的要点。她突然心跳加快，是她丈夫开始源源不断地释放信息素。

“他们是来抓你的。”她小心地补充，看到她丈夫缓缓点了点头，但平日那种温和的神情像影子一般褪去了，好像一匹随时会露出尖牙的动物。

她按照他的要求，收拾出了手枪，钱包和一些干粮，目送他离去。她不知道自己违背诺言，把真相告诉安德森是否是正确的，但现在看来，他身上的斗志被点燃了。理查德就是改变他的按钮——她怎么没有发现过呢，或许安德森和理查德就应该活着落入彼此的陷阱，没有谁应该被戴上绳圈。

艾茜哭着扑到她怀里：“我该怎么办，安德森先生会去救理查德吗？”

朱迪反而冷静了一些，梳了梳女孩儿凌乱的头发，感觉到她的松香味和理查德是多么相似。不同的是她围裙上沾了奶酪，和前一种气味混合在一起。

“他会去救的，我明天也去军营找理查德，想想办法。”她只能这么说。其实她内心还有一种可怕的猜测，那就是她丈夫会自己逃走，虽然她觉得看在理查德面上不大可能，也并非Alpha所为之事。

艾茜完全忘记了今早她对她颐指气使，此刻信赖地把脸藏进她的肩膀，尽管微微发着抖，但努力地平复下来，双臂紧紧箍住她的腰，令人爱怜。

“好的，我不哭了。我可以和你一起去吗？”

“可以。”她抱住她的肩膀，突然明白一次灭顶的意外可以打碎很多东西，也让她一直想要的来到她身边，穿上了合理的保护衣。朱迪想着，自己过往是多么傻。

朱迪按照丈夫的要求，一大早来到了军营，找到了理查德。理查德神气自如，似乎休息得很好。朱迪却觉得心碎，她努力不表现出来。她既希望神迹出现，理查德得救，也希望丈夫不被卷进来。她不知道安德森此刻在哪里，在做什么，但她凭着她的直觉猜测，安德森不会轻易让理查德为了他而去死的。甚至此刻，她还是从理查德身上的那件衣服闻到了牧师的味道。她惊讶于气味分子能过夜保留，后来才明白，也许那是理查德本身的气味，因为某种神奇的关系，变得和牧师的越来越相似，也成为了理查德的某种保护网。

走出法庭的她看到了艾茜混在人群中，努力地往前挤。士兵在往外赶人，村民们在往里拥挤，她们终于被前后人群推到了一起。

“你看见理查德了吗？”艾茜问。

“看见了，他很好。”她只能这么说。

“能救他吗？”艾茜又问。

朱迪突然被一股无力感打倒，她闭上眼睛，眼前的人群消失了，只有松香味留在她的脑海里。她现在没有理查德，也找不到安德森，她什么也没有了。

“他们十二点行刑。”她抱住艾茜，说道。

女孩的泪水沾湿了她的脸，她不易察觉地耸动鼻尖，好像她脖子上有绳圈套紧。人要被光明正大地处死，魔鬼被留在案板上一片片刮下鳞，就连一件神职人员的袍子也无法改变这一切。她深深地呼吸，好闻的森林深处的味道钻入她的鼻尖。

她记得自己小时候被一匹绿眼睛的马追赶进了森林，在林子中间的空地上过了一晚，那里很幽深，似乎没有别的动物。那是惊悚但是有些奇异的回忆。祖母说误入森林中的人被精灵迷惑，年轻女孩会失去贞洁，男人则会发狂。但松香确实很好闻，她睡在成堆的干燥木头旁边，慢慢地入了梦。第二天她被找到了，被带回家好好保护起来。她也曾在离森林很远的河边捡回一截光滑乌黑的木头，她喜欢它神秘的香气。可惜家人说它是不祥。关于被精灵迷惑的玩笑，年岁越长她就越在意，最终不再提起。

她是喜欢理查德的，就连安德森也拿这个开过玩笑，她明白牧师的意思是她在用反感来掩饰她的情感。她不必再掩饰了，她曾经想把乳酪给达金家的两个恶魔送去，但又百般犹豫。假如这一切不曾发生，她想看见堂兄妹骑着马向她奔来，尽管他俩都不会留意到路旁的她。这下她抑制不住自己的泪水，直到奏乐开始，她才缓过神来。

她只看见艾茜的脸，慢慢地，奏乐结束了，她们周围变得安静下来，她握着她的双手，然后艾茜的声音慢慢进入了她的脑海。

“我们去看看理查德吧。”她的声音脆弱得像蜜蜂翅膀一般，嗡嗡地挣扎在朱迪耳边，“我们，安德森太太。”

“叫我朱迪。”她说。

“好的，朱迪，我们去看看吧。”女孩拉起她的手。她看着艾茜，心想她似乎习惯了接受失去，这对于她太残忍了。

此时牧师在哪里呢？

确实，他并没有第一时间赶去Springtown，他只是去找了律师。当然不是为了请他写状子。

他出门时随手抓过理查德的大衣，穿在身上还挺合身，而且温暖干燥。那股松香笼罩着他，令他平静下来，甚至眼前出现美妙的色彩。他没有耽搁，拍马就去了律师家，纠集了几座农场里的年轻人，发给枪弹，编成一队队。律师在前领着，他在后面，去往他们镇边的哨所。

他们和英军交火，最终打下了哨所，折了几十个人，花费了大半个夜晚。英军投了降，一个士兵跑往Springtown大本营报信去了。他们处理了死伤，分出一些人驻在哨所，一些人去镇中心守护，余下的人继续开往Springtown。他们的目标完成了一半，接下来就是发文请求和英军交接Springtown的驻防，否则就继续打。当然，要在明早理查德被押上刑场之前完成，把处刑者连同奏乐的都赶出他们的舞台。那样理查德才能得救。

路上他感觉到松香更加明显，沿途并无松树，也许是身上衣服的气味。枪已经收好在身侧，在马背上颠簸整晚，可他并不疲倦，相反，他被一种亢奋支配，紧张而谨慎，不敢让思想跑偏。他只有一个目标，理查德必须好好地被救下来，就算只差一分钟，也要从绞架上被救下来，他不能死，也不会死。他不敢想其他，让脑子里只剩下作战的部署和计划，想着在何处会碰见英军主力。檄文已经发出，律师对柏格英将军晓以利害，希望能减少流血。

直到他们在河边下马，饮水，安德森洗了一把脸，才发觉他脑子其实一片空白，前面是什么等着他，他怎么就从牧师变成了贼寇。虽然离他上次端起面包赞美着神还没多久，但他相信自己也许不会再做出同样的事了，假如理查德在绞架上断了气，他会彻彻底底变成乔治三世甘霖之下的反民。

他闻见松香和阳光，看见理查德露出犬牙。他的笑声好似低沉的锤击，一下一下把那场景深深楔入他的脑子。他的下巴线条干净挺直，唇上留着水光，放下他的酒杯，好像随时要说出一个响亮的誓言，马不停蹄地奔赴它而去。牧师想要抱紧他，想知道他脸颊触碰上去是什么感觉。他知道他不会理解理查德反复无常的性格，但他见到过，甚至就在自己起居室里目睹过，理查德是如何无言地冲撞着自己的外壳，想要表达出善意，哪怕这些爱就像露水，一晨之际就会蒸发。

人们把烧尽的火炬扔掉，开始在只言片语中期待着日出。安德森把衣领立起来，守在队伍后方。月亮要滑落到山下，林间的风逐渐变得刺骨，他的握缰的手已经麻木了。

安德森不知道自己是怎么度过这几个小时，直到太阳升起。一个上午都在颠簸中度过，他手臂上有一处伤，再次裂开，浑身也开始持续地疲倦和酸痛。但他坚持着，不敢轻易放松。他没有睡觉。

他的马蹄踏入Springtown地界的时候，他有些明白为何达金先生要来这儿了，这里平坦温暖，有浪花温柔的大河，比起Websterbrige要更适合疗养。可惜他没机会再看到这一切。安德森又一次感到害怕，他仿佛看见理查德的脸。他不知道他是在为自己害怕，还是在为理查德而害怕。

他们耽搁了些时间，终于来到镇中心广场上。钟声正好响起，让他的心狂跳起来。他一眼看见了绞刑架下面的人。顾不上后面接应的人，安德森直直冲入了人群。他记不得自己喊了什么——后来有人告诉他，他在喊“阿门”——直到他见到柏格英，他才冷静下来。站在身着华丽红外衣的上将面前，安德森知道自己野蛮的装扮一点儿也不像个牧师了，也知道他代表的大势已经可以把英军驱赶出领土，Alpha本能使他冷静交涉的同时散发出不可退却的威严，还有——柏格英上将那边已经闻到了——强烈的信息素，几乎令人心跳和晕眩。

花了不一会儿，柏格英就在远在伦敦的将领们怠战误国的证据面前退让了，英军即将撤出这一带，安德森作为Springtown民兵的首领，已经得到了他们的承认。

士兵门鱼贯而出，安德森为他们让出空间，再回头时，理查德从绞架上下来了，正在门边看着他，身影似真似幻。

“牧师的袍子很适合你。”安德森想了想这么说。

“谢谢。”

他们似乎都将有所动作，朱迪和艾茜突然跑了进来，理查德侧身为她们让道。

“好浓的味道。”朱迪说。艾茜似乎有些难为情，但朱迪拍了拍她，“不是说你。”

“朱迪，很抱歉现在才让你知道，我现在是Springtown军队的首领了。”安德森笑着说，穿着微脏的磨破的大衣，配枪沉甸甸地挂在腰侧，看上去有些疲惫。

“是的，你看上去好极了。”岂止是好极了，她相信没有一个Omega能够拒绝这般迷人的场景。“托尼，你跟我说过，每个人迟早都要面对自己内心的真实。所以首领，我不会挡在你们中间的。”她说着，感到如释重负，却瞟见艾茜正在偷笑，于是轻推了小姑娘一把，把她一起拉了走了。她们顺着山坡走着，最后加快速度跑了起来，翻飞的衣裙逐渐变成两个小点。

“很高兴我们还能再见面。”理查德说。

“是的，你愿意做牧师吗？我觉得你是个不二人选。”

“有什么报酬吗？——为什么我们不进去说呢？”理查德走过去打开门，正好看见一位下士走出来，“请快点，我们正在清场。”安德森在他后面把住门，笑吟吟地问：“你想要什么酬劳？”

理查德稍微走进去一点，转过身：“安德森先生，你给了我第二次生命。所以……”

他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，然后深深嵌入彼此，仿佛这样才能驱散惊吓之后的不安，理查德也说不好是谁先干的，但他可能再也问不出来了。他们一面紧紧吻着对方一面倒在书柜后的毯子上，安德森翻过身，从对方身下挣扎出，一面固定住那浪子的下巴好继续与他的唇舌纠缠，一面用肘压在他的身侧，尽管他乱动得厉害，已经把安德森腰间的皮带连同枪都解下来一半。安德森干脆短暂地起身，自己把它们抽出来扔到一边去。理查德躺在地上，头发散乱，紧紧地盯着他，他们都喘息了一阵，好获得足够的氧气。

“理查德，”安德森说着，俯下身来拢起他的头发，细细地吻他的额头与眼睑，有点冰凉，充满他喜欢的气息，“你也给了我第二次生命。”

“我知道。快点，我忍不住了。”理查德轻轻推开他，捂住了半边脸。安德森看着他的颧骨染上一点红色，露出一个微笑，让理查德忍不住抬手，轻轻摸着他的嘴角。

“让你久等了。”语言不大能表达的东西在尾音出拖出颤抖的喘息，又是一吻将声音的来源封缄。

他们交换一个更加漫长的吻。

终于，死亡的阴影慢慢消失不见，午后的阳光来到了窗户下，照亮了安德森半边脸庞。理查德看着他，刑场上的钟声好似还在耳边，可Alpha的笑容又是如此真实。

于是他哭了起来——是的，当安德森把他像个婴儿似的抱起，揽着腰让他趴在长椅上，然后慢慢除去他的衣物，一方面他觉得Alpha实在是温柔得可爱，一方面他无法控制住泪水，他只是含住它们，身体微微地颤抖。

安德森当然也注意到了，也许也明白他的感受。他一面抚慰着他的分身一面开始进入他的后穴，那里已经做好准备，全然湿润而且半张着了。Omega努力地让自己放松，泪水还是在流着，但他明显感觉到一种全新的浪潮般的力量卷席上他的身体，溶释了一切紧张，他顺从地曲起身体，让Alpha的胸膛贴上他的背脊，温暖地覆盖住他。

安德森在露水与松香的浓烈混合中闭上眼睛，鼻尖钻进理查德后颈的毛发中，找到了他的腺体。随着下身的结合更加紧密，他鼓膜中冲刷着的血液似乎有了神秘的节奏。遵从着直觉，他用侧牙对准那一处咬了下去。理查德嘶哑地叫了一声。他用手去摸那张他看不到的脸，觉得那上面是湿的。“别管我，”理查德吻了吻他的手指，“继续做。”

于是他拉住理查德的双手，一根接一根手指在关节扣紧，借着力开始操他。理查德的声音很好听，他想着，于是加快了节奏，在快感刺激下也加入到发声中。

漫长的过程，偶有风打开窗帘，在他们光裸的肢体上回旋，呜呜地低吟着，吹散他们结合的气息。安德森停下来片刻，小心地把理查德从双腿到上身慢慢翻转到正面，这下他们能抱紧彼此。理查德身上被长椅压出了红印，地上的痕迹也显示长椅被移动了好一段距离，让安德森有些不知所措，和他的Omega的第一次也许做得不是很周全。但他顾不上那么多——也许结束之后他再补偿一下他吧。但理查德已经把他缠得紧紧的，睁开眼睛看着他，这意思再明显不过了，他又开始卖起力来。

他最终抱紧了理查德，静静等待着高潮，理查德圈住他的脖子，把他拉下来，在下身的液流冲撞中吻到他的嘴角，满足地歇在那儿。直到情热褪去一些，他舔去安德森下巴上经过的汗滴，方才躺下。安德森抹去他依然在流的泪水，他就躺在那儿合上眼，任由他一圈圈地抚摸着他的脸庞。

才一刻钟不到，安宁就被打破。看着理查德重又变得神采奕奕，在他肩窝上挑着大眼睛看过来，面上红色还没褪尽，安德森把他的头压了回去。他感觉到胸膛上一阵气喷得痒痒，是理查德闭着眼在那儿咧嘴而笑。

“还饿吗？”

“是有点。”

“去镇上吃点东西吧。”

理查德抬起头不可置信般地看他，僵持了一会儿，才说道，“好吧，我是真的有点饿。”

“我也是，你快把一个打了半宿仗的人给累惨了。”

“看看我，“理查德爬起身，挥了一下手掌，”都快记不起之前发生什么了。”他嘴角带笑地摇摇头。

安德森撑起身子。

“现在别想它们，达金先生。”Alpha 在嘲笑之余带着点慵懒和优雅，“我带你去吃顿饭吧，这一次你一定推不掉了。”


End file.
